


邪念

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Perkz是一只魅魔，他诞生于ocelote的邪念，他本身就是ocelote的邪念。
Relationships: Carlos "Ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago/Luka "PerkZ" Perkovic, Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago/Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martínez
Kudos: 9





	邪念

**Author's Note:**

> ocelote单箭头xPeke，两个人之间并没有实际关系。但因为确实是很强的单箭头并且对情节有影响所以还是标了CP。

“Carlos，快……再深一点……唔……”

窗帘紧闭的房间里光线蒙昧，正上演着一幕令人羞于启齿的画面。

西班牙的万人迷中单Enrique此刻正被他压在身下，心甘情愿地为他打开身体。

暗色调的背景让一切都变得朦胧美好，他依然看得见身下男人躯体诱人的线条、细腻的皮肤、汗湿的深色卷发。

他们贴在一起起伏着，快感从下腹浮起，一点一点吞噬掉整个身体。他能感觉身下的人颤抖起来。不大的空间被呻吟填满，夹杂着抽插时带起的水声和肉体撞击的声音，节奏越来越快。

“Carlos，给我……射在我里面……”Enrique几乎是在哭着哀求。

Carlos用力挺动了几下，将自己埋进最温软的深处射了出来。

射过之后Carlos满足而疲惫地瘫倒在床上，胸口猛烈地起伏着，留恋着缓缓散去的高潮余韵。射过后的阴茎软下来，贴着身体，顶端残存的精液逐渐变冷，顺着皮肤流下来，黏黏湿湿。

他满足又失落地叹了口气，伸了个懒腰揉了揉眼睛。是时候该醒了。

Enrique当然不可能答应他，他比谁都清楚。这正是他这几天夜夜春梦的原因——他被拒绝了，只能在每天夜里想着那个求而不得的人自慰，在高潮时喊着那个名字，射在自己手里；或者抱着幻想入睡，在梦里和那个人一夜春宵，把裤子弄得冰冷黏湿一塌糊涂，再从夹杂着满足和失落的高潮里缓缓醒来。

Enrique当然不可能在这个时候出现在他床上，绝对不可能，他比谁都清楚这件事。

所以这个时候枕在他胸口的这家伙是个谁来着？

房间里突然多出了个人这件事让Carlos更迅速地清醒了过来。与他同床共枕的人还在熟睡，睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀一样随着呼吸翕动着，额前的深色卷发被尚未干透的汗水浸湿成一络络的，散乱地贴在皮肤上，证明那一夜的疯狂并非幻觉。这张脸Carlos怎么都不会看错，就是他每夜春梦里会出现的那个人。

Enrique当然不可能在这个时候出现在他床上，绝对不可能，Carlos比谁都清楚这件事。所以他立刻猜到凭空出现在他房里的是个什么东西——一只魅魔。普通人很容易被魅魔缠上而不自知，但Carlos绝不是那种对魔法领域一无所知的普通人。他早就知道自己充满欲望和执念的梦境是魅魔诞生的沃土，或者也可以这么说，他是眼睁睁看着这只魅魔从他的梦境里诞生，每夜为他编织出越来越淫糜的梦境，利用Enrique的模样引诱他交合，从中汲取能量，逐渐成长。对于这一切，Carlos只当成一个有趣的游戏，很乐意参与其中。Carlos猜想也许自己真的是太渴望得到Enrique了，以至于这只魅魔的成长速度比他预计要快太多。魅魔迅速完成了从诞生到成长到最后形成实体的全过程，然后就躺到了Carlos的床上。

Carlos摸了摸魅魔的头发，还在沉睡的小东西发出了一些含糊的声音——用的还是Enrique的脸和声音。Carlos冷笑着叹气：真是不知死活。

形成实体需要耗费魅魔极多的能量，刚刚化形的魅魔非常虚弱。然而魅魔的能量都靠做爱时从交合对象那里抽取，通常而言实体化需要的能量多到会彻底抽空一个人，这保证了魅魔能顺利度过刚刚化形后的虚弱期，毕竟被抽空的人也不具有威胁到他们的能力。

但对于魅魔来说，Carlos是个例外。作为一个实力足够强悍的死灵法师，Carlos对这种自然从梦境中孕育诞生的稚嫩魅魔有实力和属性上的双重克制，初生的魅魔是绝无可能将他抽空的。

通常魅魔不会从法师的梦境里诞生，倒不是因为他们会有意识地规避法师——最初的魅魔只是梦境里欲望和能量自然凝聚的无意识精神体，法师的梦境里也会凝聚出这样的东西，只是法师往往会在发现这些精神体凝聚的初期就打散它们，也就没什么魅魔能顺利在法师的梦境里成长起来了。

而Carlos面前这一只，不仅诞生在死灵法师的春梦里，还在死灵法师面前化形，用尽所有力量后让自己虚弱又毫无防备地躺在天敌身边简直是任人宰割这个词最好的描写。

但Carlos并不打算把这只小东西怎么样。他最开始就允许了这只魅魔的出现，甚至还故意提供了足够的便利和能量供他成长，当然不会在这时又反悔。

更何况魅魔的本能在化形时发挥得淋漓尽致，凝聚出的身体完全依据Carlos每夜春梦里那个人的模样，和Enrique分毫不差。对这只知情识趣的魅魔，Carlos非常满意，甚至有按着他再来一次的冲动。反正Carlos有这精力，而虚弱的魅魔也需要这个。

但闹钟在这时不合时宜地响了起来，提醒Carlos他不能继续在床上耽误下去。Carlos随手给虚弱的魅魔扔了个束缚咒就起床洗漱然后出门了。

结束一天的工作后，Carlos带着一肚子无处发泄的怒火回了房间。他最近状态并不好，训练赛打得也不顺利，但他对此毫无办法。就算他作为法师实力不错，但世界上就是有些事没法用法术来解决，电子竞技正是其中之一。

Carlos没处发泄的火气在进房间看到床上的魅魔后被彻底点燃。被束缚咒禁锢在床上的魅魔维持着他离开时的状态，动都没动过一下，身上仍旧一丝不挂，瘫软又失神地仰躺着，隐秘之处一览无遗。显然，因为被禁锢的关系，他一整天都没能吸到能量，所以即使醒了过来，却还是极度虚弱，甚至因为力量不够而维持不住幻化出的外表，变成了另外的样子，应该来说是变回了他本来的样子，大概Carlos再晚些回来他就要维持不住实体了。

Carlos对于魅魔的本相没什么兴趣，抬手一指，一团灰色的能量水滴似地从他指尖甩出，没入魅魔的眉心。这点能量用来做什么都不够，只是刚刚够魅魔用来改变外表而已。

“变回去。”Carlos冷冷地说。

魅魔立刻乖觉地又变成Enrique的模样。Carlos解开束缚咒，压到他身上，将所有无处发泄的情绪和全身力气都用进这场性爱里，大开大合地猛烈抽插，后退到几乎整根拔出再狠狠撞进去。

被压在床上的人哼出呻吟，掩饰不住享受和愉悦，带着一点失控的哭腔，充满性欲的诱惑。

一点都不像Enrique应该会有的样子，Carlos失望地想，他不知道Enrique究竟会如何，但无论如何不是这种淫荡勾引的求欢模样，不是像现在这样。他莫名愤怒起来，然后更用力地蹂躏着正承受他狂风暴雨般征伐的肉体。他粗暴地扯住身下那人的卷发，强迫他向后仰起头，又掐住他的下巴令他转过脸来和自己接吻，却闭上眼不去看近在咫尺那张脸。他吻得恶劣粗暴，几乎是撕咬着对方的嘴唇和舌头，直到快喘不过气来才愤愤地放开。

被他压住的温暖躯体有节奏地放松又绞紧，压榨着正在和他交合的人，这是魅魔做爱时的本能，连Carlos也不得不承认这具身体能给他极大的愉悦，他都要原谅刚才魅魔那拙劣的演技，陷入到这巨大的快感中去了。

他加快了频率，俯身在对方耳边命令道：“叫我的名字”

“Carlos……”微张的双唇里吐出了气声，是那个人的声音，低声重复着让他魂魄动荡不安的呢喃，“Carlos……Carlos……”

他们纠缠着一起攀上了快感的巅峰。

Carlos实在是太累了，发泄完后只想立刻睡觉。倒是刚刚得到满足的魅魔精神了起来，似乎想说什么，却在Carlos不耐烦的表情中又憋了回去。

看着Enrique的脸做出这种委屈的表情倒让Carlos于心不忍起来，哪怕知道这是魅魔的伪装，他还是放软了态度：“怎么了？”

“谢谢你。”魅魔的语气还带着高潮后的愉悦。。

Carlos觉得恶心，没好气地说：“别用Enrique的脸这样说话。”顿了顿他命令道，“变回去。”和做爱之前一样的命令。

魅魔却没有觉得困惑，乖觉地现出本相，倒是聪明得让Carlos眼前一亮，不过他也知道魅魔本就擅长在这种方面洞察人心。

“你叫什么？”Carlos终于问，他要和魅魔继续相处下去，需要知道一个名字，总不能真用Enrique来称呼。

“Luka。”魅魔回答道。

名字是拉近距离的一个咒语，Carlos这才开始稍微仔细地打量这个魅魔。Luka的本相对于魅魔而言只是普通而已，但魅魔擅长变化，本相如何并不重要。Luka是从梦境中诞生的，换言之是最普通的一种魅魔，因为Carlos的梦境和他本人的能量太充裕，所以Luka也没有去别人梦里汲取力量的意识，从诞生到如今只见识过Carlos的梦境和他这个人，没有接触过其他的一切，所以在能量和知识上都堪称白纸一张，只保留着魅魔最初的本能而已。了解完Luka之后，Carlos觉得困倦又无聊。翻了个身不耐烦地说：“我累了。从现在开始，别烦我。”说完他很快就睡熟了。

在沉睡中，他的意识轻轻晃动起来，蛛丝一样的梦开始在他的意识里攀爬编织，像是结茧一般要将他的意识彻底笼罩。魅魔开始为他编织梦境，织好之后他就会做梦，至于梦里会梦见什么那简直不言而喻。

刚刚拥有实体的魅魔很需要能量。但Carlos实在没耐心放弃自己舒服的睡眠来满足他。他并不需要那么多睡眠来补充体力，但没有人会不喜欢舒舒服服地睡一觉这件事，所以他既不想做梦也不想做爱，一动念便封闭住了自己的意识，陷入了最温柔又安全的黑暗。

第二天Carlos在闹钟的声音里心满意足揉着眼睛醒来，睡舒服了他这才想起去检查一下Luka的状态。Luka的状态糟透了，刚刚化形的魅魔太需要能量，半夜在梦境中求欢被Carlos拒绝后，没有吸收到能量的魅魔只过了一个晚上就又回到了虚弱状态，瘫在地上仿佛是即将融化的黄油，软绵绵的简直下一秒就会扭曲成一摊液体。

Carlos并不珍惜魅魔这种生物，但是和拥有实体的魅魔做过爱后，他承认这比春梦里高潮要爽一万倍，这也是Carlos允许这只魅魔出现并化形的初衷，他当然也不能放任魅魔失去实体重新变回虚无状态，毕竟凝聚实体是个费时费力的活。于是Carlos抬手，灰色的魔法能量如水流般从他指尖流泻而出，在空中凝成了一个球，缓缓飞向Luka，悬停在他面前，这些能量足够一只魅魔一天的消耗了。

Luka的眉心如同有吸力一般接纳了这团能量，他的脸色逐渐好了起来，最后，能量球核心的一点金色闪光一闪而逝，如同一颗金色流星般飞过短短的距离，坠入Luka眉心，一切又恢复如初。

除了Luka，他困惑而好奇地抬头看向Carlos。他清晰地感觉到自己和之前有了一点不可逆转的变化，虽然他还不知道是什么，但那金色的光点不是一丝普通的能量。

“是一个契约。”Carlos说，“你不会背叛我，不然你就会消散。”

那是死灵法师利用力量和属性压制写下的契约，不问他许可，不容他反抗。虽然即使真的让他选择，他也不会拒绝，毕竟Luka对这个世界还一无所知。他诞生于Carlos的梦境，所知者唯有Carlos而已，他对Carlos有亲近和臣服的本能。但Carlos显然没有这份闲心来和他探讨这些琐碎的细枝末节，只是直接找到最有效率的路径简单明了又强横霸道地封掉了一切可能的潜在麻烦。

早上这些琐事已经耽误了不少时间，Carlos出门前给房间施放了一系列魔咒，将整个房间封闭起来。“在房间里你可以随便玩，但是别跑出去。”Carlos规定道。不过就凭Luka目前的状态，也没有破解魔咒跑出去的念头和实力。

稚嫩的魅魔没有太多这样那样的心思，Carlos结束一天的工作回到房间后看到Luka正在安静乖巧地玩电脑。

也行，Carlos想，要让魅魔一直保持在无知状态并且将其圈养起来也不是那么容易，倒不如让他融入世界并且顺其自然地生存下来，可能更方便。反正契约会束缚住他，也不担心有太多麻烦。

所以Carlos并没有阻止Luka通过电脑和网络逐渐了解这个世界，也没有阻止他沉迷游戏。他不怎么过问Luka白天独自留在房间里时做了什么，只要Luka没有给他惹出乱子他就不在意其他。Luka也确实一直都没有出什么乱子，毕竟一间用魔咒封闭的房间，一个被契约控制的稚嫩魅魔，别说他根本就没有过这样的念头，就算有，按他的水准也惹不出什么风浪来。

Carlos站在Luka背后看他操控着屏幕上的英雄，灵活的走位躲开技能，假装后退引诱敌方追击，等着蓝量回复，回头甩出一套技能，漂亮地完成反杀，Luka在游戏里进步飞快，这天赋看得Carlos都有些欣赏了。

等屏幕上跳出胜利的界面，Carlos从背后环抱住Luka轻声说：“Enrique……”

Luka回头时已经会意地变做了这个名字应有的样子。他们之间早就达成了这种默契，名字是一种咒语。

Carlos轻轻吻了吻眼前这人的额头，不去想这究竟是谁，只把他当做自己想要当做的人。

“Enrique。”Carlos重复了一次，引导着对方的手按到自己已经勃起的地方。手指隔着裤子摸索着勃起后敏感性器，Luka——用幻化出的Enrique的模样——抬头用询问的眼神看着Carlos。

“用嘴。”Carlos说，盯着那张脸看了几秒，加上礼貌的询问，“可以吗？”

Luka会意地跪到Carlos面前，把他的牛仔裤拉到堪堪卡在胯下的位置，低头轻柔地吻了下去。他并不急着开始，而是用自己的手和脸，隔着内裤蹭着Carlos的性器。

魅魔的本能让他天生擅长这些，擅长一点一点勾起人更多的欲望。

在听到Carlos的喘息逐渐粗重之后，Luka才扯下他的内裤，含住柔软的前端。

舌尖灵活地圈过柔软敏感的位置，舒服得Carlos发出一声叹息，魅魔擅长挑逗和勾引，拉长性爱的过程，Carlos也不催促。唾液逐渐濡湿整根阴茎，Luka一点一点吞咽得更深。Carlos闭上眼往后仰起头，他摸着Luka的头发把他按向自己，向前挺动着操进Luka嘴里，捅进那温暖湿润的更深处。

喉咙口被阴茎顶住不是一件舒服的事，Luka从喉咙里发出难受的声音，合不上的嘴角溢出唾液，顺着下巴流到脖子上，或者滴到地上。他并不反抗，反而一脸沉迷的模样，这放荡的样子刺激了Carlos内心暴虐的欲望，毫不留情地操着Luka合不上的嘴。最后射出的精液呛得Luka咳嗽起来，他的脸上也挂满了白浊，看起来混乱糟糕狼狈不堪。

Carlos站着没动，于是Luka小心地舔干净Carlos阴茎上最后一滴精液。Carlos这才用纸巾把自己擦干净之后穿起裤子。

“够了，Luka，想让我怎么奖励你？”他边扣回腰带边问。

名字是一种咒语，Luka在这场性爱结束后就变回了自己的本相。他想了想，问：“可以去掉封闭房间的魔咒吗？”

Carlos扬起眉看着他。Luka能看出他毫不掩饰的惊讶、警惕，还有随时可能爆发的攻击性。

“我不会走的……”Luka小心翼翼地解释说。一直以来他都是一只比较单纯的魅魔，但是玩多了电脑之后也开始对这个世界有了自己的概念和认知。他当然没有想要逃走，只是不再安于一隅，不满足于在一间小小的卧室里度过之后的一切时间，他想要看看更大的，真实的世界。

“随便吧。”Carlos最后说，没啥好气。但是第二天出门时他没有再布下魔咒。

获得了些许自由的Luka穿着Carlos的衣服漫步在柏林的街头，看着路上来来往往的人类，心里涌现出越来越多的好奇。他想了解这个世界，想了解人类，想了解和他相同与不同的种族，想知道每一个人各自不同的故事，独一无二的人生，难以表露的悲喜，不可告人的秘密。他这样想着，精神力分裂成一根根细丝，触手似地探入周围人类的意识。这是魅魔天生所擅长的，他们正是依靠这种技巧来寻找出人性的弱点，勾引猎物。

一时间，无数人类纷乱嘈杂的思绪沿着Luka精神力的触手回流，涌进了他的意识里。仿佛千百万个声音同时响起，一同向他诉说，他听见心碎的感伤，难言的焦虑，肮脏的阴谋，汹涌的欲望，甜蜜的爱情，尖锐的嫉妒，刻薄的自私，懵懂的憧憬……一切好的坏的如同海啸一样向他翻涌而来，劈头盖脸，铺天盖地，将他彻底淹没，无处可逃……

Carlos是顺着契约在街角找到Luka的。夜幕中Luka呆立在路灯光线照不到的角落里，双眼没有焦点，面对着一路人来人往。没有人注意到站在角落里的男孩，他看起来和普通人并无不同，只有Carlos能通过巫师之眼看见Luka身上那一点契约闪出的金色光芒。这让Luka像一只夜幕中的萤火虫，醒目地向Carlos昭示着自己的位置。

“Luka。”他牵起魅魔的手，却觉得那双手冷得不正常。死灵法师用自己的精神力进入魅魔的精神世界，立刻看见了山呼海啸的狂风暴雨里独自茫然站立着的Luka。飘落下的雨不是水滴，而是来自他人的意识和思想，冲刷着魅魔的意识。对于一只并没有多少力量的稚嫩魅魔来说，如此数量庞大的情绪和信息是他承受不了的，他的意识早就在崩溃的边缘风雨飘摇。Carlos叹了口气，用自己的精神力包裹住Luka的精神世界，切断了他和外界的一切联系，阻止任何其他信息再进入Luka的意识。魅魔茫然的双眼逐渐转为清明，Carlos叹了口气：“我们回去吧。”

回到房间之后Luka有些紧张，显然他这次做了一件不太妥当的事，他很确信Carlos一定会因此惩罚他。

但Carlos倒并没不认为这件事很严重。Luka没有给他惹出什么大麻烦，被探测的人也没有发现自己正在被魅魔窥视，说到底Luka不过就是跑出去在路边傻站了半天没回去，劳他费神去接人而已。精神世界里小小的混乱相比他之前碰到的种种，根本算不上一个麻烦，只是小小的不便而已。他没有因此对Luka生气，反而有些心疼。

“你还不能熟练地运用自己的力量和能力，才会发生那样的事情。”Carlos没有责怪Luka，耐下心来为他讲解，“就算魅魔擅长操控人类的意识，也不能一下子接收那么多信息。不过没关系，我可以教你。”Carlos看着羞愧低头的Luka，露出了一个邪气的笑容，“但是，你需要为此付出代价。”

拉着窗帘的房间里光线迷蒙暗淡，Enrique双腿大开着坐在地上，头向后仰，背靠着窗帘，正握着自己的阴茎撸动着。他的眼神茫然，嘴唇微张，胸口因为喘息而剧烈起伏，一副沦陷于快感而失去理智的模样，一点都不介意坐在沙发上的Carlos用色情的眼神打量自己。

真正的Enrique当然不可能出现在Carlos的房间里，更不可能当着他的面做这种事，毫无疑问，Carlos面前的Enrique又是Luka幻化的。

自慰的人加快了手上的动作，因为快感而哼出了难耐的呻吟，他用另一支手抚摸着自己的脖子，锁骨，抓着胸狠狠揉搓。

Carlos欣赏着这样的表演，很快也被勾起了欲火，他往下滑了一点，岔开腿瘫坐着，把手伸进自己宽松的裤子里，握着自己那根东西也开始自慰起来，没一会他的喘息也变得粗重，夹杂着一些从鼻子里哼出来的声音，呼应着房间里另一个自慰的人。

魅魔的演出还在继续，他就快高潮了，因而绷紧身体，屈起膝盖，之前用来揉胸的手死命撑住地面，随着最后一声拔高的呻吟，他射了自己一手。粘稠的液体顺着指缝往下流，有些直接落到地面上，玷污了米色的地毯。射过之后双目无神的Luka又无力地靠回原处，全身瘫软地像一个没有生命的玩偶，只有因为高潮而起伏的胸口证明他依然是个活物。

欣赏着表演而自慰的Carlos也在几分钟后得到了释放，他在沙发上放空了一会，才扯过纸巾来清理自己。等Carlos重新把裤子穿整齐，才发现魅魔依然瘫坐在角落，看起来简直不像个活物了，只有偶尔转动的眼珠证明这具躯体确实还有生命。他的状态实在糟糕，之前的精神风暴已经把他的意识折磨得几近崩溃，也消耗了他过多的能量，这一场自慰则把他残余得能量消耗到了所剩无几。魅魔可以从性交中汲取能量，但自慰只会消耗而已。倒不是Luka装腔作势，而是他确实已经在消散回虚无状态的边缘了。

“Luka，你真是太性感了。”Carlos夸奖了一句，把变回本相的魅魔拥进怀里，用最亲密的姿势抱住，让他的头能靠在自己肩上，仿佛他们真是一对爱侣。魔法能量从他的身体里慢慢涌进魅魔的身体，沿途修补了之前能量消耗过度造成的损伤。Luka的脸色逐渐好了起来，眼睛也重新有了神采。

“谢谢你，Carlos。”Luka小声说。

Carlos哼出一声轻笑，语气挑逗又讽刺：“你是从我的梦境里诞生的，现在又得靠我供给能量，之后我还会教你魔法知识，甚至你想学的话，我可以教你打游戏，也许你该叫我爸爸才对。”

“谢谢，爸爸。”Luka驯顺地说。

他们之间充满色欲的关系让这个称呼听起来非常不论，但Carlos却因此兴奋起来，在Luka脸上印下了一个吻。“现在，告诉我你想学什么吧？我都可以教你。我亲爱的小宝贝。”他说。

此后Carlos果然兑现了他的承诺，开始指导Luka一些魔法上的知识。

魅魔对魔法的敏感并不比人类强多少，甚至还要弱一些。但他们对精神领域有着天生的敏锐，这是属于他们的种族天赋，或者说，魅魔都是极其偏科的法师。魅魔能无师自通地轻松翻阅一个人的记忆，浏览一个人的思绪，从中找出欲望和弱点，他们甚至可以操控和修改一个人的意识，编织梦境也是同样的原理，这正是魅魔用以诱惑人类与他们交合的手段，也是他们天生就会的技巧。而那一次不当心接收了太多人类思维信息，虽然几乎摧毁Luka的精神世界，却让他习得了人类世界的种种，从对一切一无所知到看尽世间沧海桑田，无论他愿意与否，他被动地被赋予了欲望和情感，一夜成熟，并且之后都逃不开这种奴役。

在精神领域上Carlos也堪称大师，死灵法师最擅长操控灵魂，指点Luka时也得心应手。也许因为Luka诞生自死灵法师的梦境，加上魅魔的本能，他在这方面的天赋尤其惊人，总是一点就透，聪明得令Carlos欣喜。

“所以，以后你不愿意给我提供能量的时候，我就可以通过梦境诱惑其他人？”在学会如何变回虚无状态并且在人类的梦境中自由行动后，Luka这样问Carlos。

“如果你问我的话？最好不要。”Carlos假笑着回答他。

“但那并不违反契约。”Luka侧过头挑衅，“我研究过那个契约了，爸爸。”他把这个称呼读得很重，根本就是嘲讽，“因为是你单方面决定的，换言之，我根本没有同意，所以契约很宽松，且并不牢固。只要我没有直接地伤害你，都不算是‘背叛’。”即使是死灵法师也无法突破世界规则，单方面强制的契约总是脆弱的，并非无法破解，Luka已经弄清了这一点，虽然他在斗嘴时也还是留了一点余地，没有说得那么清楚。

“那确实不违背契约。”Carlos说得慢条斯理，却带着渗人的压迫感，“但是违背了我。你觉得我除了契约就没办法收拾你了对吗？”

“那万一哪天你又不愿意为我提供能量了怎么办？”Luka用同样刻薄的笑容针锋相对。

Carlos被噎得停了几秒钟，才恨恨地说：“我不会的。”

“好吧，你说的？”Luka轻佻地撇嘴笑了起来。

Carlos也是在心里恨得牙痒，却又毫无办法。Luka实在太聪明了，聪明到他不想再去找另一个替代品。他之前把魅魔当做一种消耗品，如果有必要他可以重新弄一个来。但Luka不一样，Carlos真的很怀疑如果他不得不重新找一个魅魔是否还能找到像Luka这么聪明的。

在Luka身上付出越多，他就越把Luka当做私人所有，不愿意和其他人共享。最初强迫Luka签订契约只是为了方便管束，后来这成了一种占有欲，无论他把Luka当做什么——宠物也好，孩子也好，伴侣也好，总之Luka是他亲自培养的，他在Luka身上投入了那么多，怎么能让别人坐享其成。

这当然是违背魅魔天性的，魅魔的天性就是捕猎更多的人，而不是对某一个人专一。为此，连Carlos都不得不想点办法来控制住因为能力逐渐提升而越发不老实的Luka。有时候他宽容退让，安抚Luka适当的贪婪，有时候他严肃固执，为自己的学生划出禁区，两种手段必须相辅相成，才能驾驭得住放肆得越发难以控制的魅魔。

Luka的聪明不仅仅体现在精神力量的学习和操控上，也出人意料地体现在游戏中。因为Luka对游戏有兴趣，于是Carlos给他提供了账号，提供了建议，提供经验指导，提供1v1对练。令他惊讶的是，Luka很快就在1v1中赢多输少，排位上分也很快。

而另一边，Carlos战队的处境则越发尴尬。简单来说，他们成绩不好，训练赛情况也不好，一切都不好。队伍气氛也开始变得尴尬，而Carlos知道这一切都是因为他自己。他当年离开SK建立Gamers2是觉得SK限制了他，他自有一套野心，也自信自己的能力，想要实现宏图壮志。但现在他不得不承认，也许他没那么优秀，至少是在游戏上。也许是年龄对操作真有影响，总之他必须面对现实，他的技术已经不复当年，如果再继续死占着中单位置，他的队伍将永远无法突破。

Carlos很清楚这一点，他没有蠢到要占据这个中单位一辈子。问题在于，他还没有找到一个合适的人选来代替自己。

训练赛结束后，经理让Carlos单独留下来谈谈。

“我们最近有观察到一个新人账号，分数升得很快。”经理开门见山，毕竟Carlos早就已经就这个问题和他们交流过了，“你要看一下吗？”

Carlos点头，然后看着经理打开了那个人的个人页面。他惊讶地发现这是一个他极其熟悉的页面——属于Luka的页面。

他想起每夜给Luka的“耐心指导”，有时会让Luka坐在他腿上打游戏，插进Luka的身体里，不紧不慢地一下下往上顶，一边操他一边看他操作，然后告诉他结束之前不准射，如果不赢就别想爬上床。窗帘紧闭灯光昏暗的房间里每夜都上演着一些不可告人的戏码。

“嗯，这个人我认识。”Carlos不动声色地说，“如果他合适，招揽过来应该不难。”

说完他回了家，决定好好和Luka谈一谈。

Carlos到家时Luka还在游戏里。Luka养成了一个坏习惯，就是在家里基本不穿裤子。“反正都是要脱掉的，干嘛这么麻烦。”他很理直气壮。所以Luka只套着宽松的T恤，卫生起见穿着内裤，T恤下面，两条光溜溜的腿盘在椅子上，色情之余看起来竟然还有点不谙世事的天真。

Carlos等他一局打完，转过他的椅子让他和自己对视。“我有件事跟你商量。”Carlos罕见地对着Luka严肃起来，没有用轻佻下流的语气，也没有命令，他认真地问：“你想打职业吗？”

Luka只认真考虑了一小会，没有让Carlos等太久，就用同样的认真回答：“想。”

他回答得太快太干脆，Carlos反而有些怀疑：“你确定？”

“当然。”Luka肯定地说。

“为什么？”Carlos好奇了。

“因为我想了解你。”Luka看着Carlos的眼睛说，“我想了解你的生活，知道你在做什么，所以我也想做你在做的事。”

Carlos挪开了视线，“你从哪儿学来的？”

“网上，网上什么都有，包括你的全部比赛录像，我可是都看完了。”Luka在Carlos惊愕的目光中轻松地笑了，“而且，在你之前已经有好几个人找到我，问过我相同的问题了。”

“所以？你是怎么回答的？”

“我拒绝了他们。”

“为什么？”Carlos再一次惊讶且困惑了。

“因为我在等你，我在等你亲自来问我这个问题。”Luka挑衅似地挑了挑眉。

Carlos突然觉得自己小看了这只魅魔。

不管怎么说，他们队伍确实需要中单， Luka也确实能够胜任，所以即使怀疑Luka很可能因为成长太快而脱离自己的完全控制， Carlos还是把他带进自己的队伍，并且把原本属于自己的位置拱手相让。

Luka确实没有令人失望，展示出了和预期相符合的实力。这本该是个皆大欢喜的局面，但Carlos心里却有一根刺。魅魔的本性让Luka在接触到更多人后会开始不自觉地引诱他们。Carlos可以看到，Luka一直在有意无意地翻阅队友的意识，让自己变得更符合他们的预期，或者稍稍改动队友意识中微不足道的一些细节，让队友更满意自己，就像每个魅魔都会做的那样，散发自己的魅力，让所有人都喜欢上自己。

他还远没有发展到跟每个队友都擦出爱火或者跟他们上床的地步，但只是这小小的动作，只是因为Luka太受欢迎，哪怕根本和肉欲无关，就足够刺激Carlos对Luka的独占欲了。

Carlos在训练室里截停过好几次Luka对别人的精神探索，但魅魔的精神探测是每时每刻都在发生的无意识行为，Carlos也无法彻底阻止，只能听之任之。只是那之后Carlos每天都会和Luka一起回家，确保Luka没有和其他人单独相处的机会，也确保Luka一定会在晚上和他在一起，回到只属于他们的卧室里去待着。并且Carlos开始重新用魔咒封闭自己的卧室。Luka已经会在人和人的梦境中自由行走了，Carlos可不想在他睡着之后Luka通过梦境溜出去和其他人在梦里约会。他会搂着Luka入睡，虽然他知道躯体其实困不住魅魔，但这能让他感觉自己对Luka尚且还有控制权。

Carlos开始后悔自己毫无保留地教了Luka太多东西，以至于现在要管束这只有自己想法的魅魔比最开始要困难上许多，他甚至发现过不止一次来自Luka的对他的探测，不过他总能及时发现并且及时制止。他不喜欢被魅魔读自己的意识，没人会喜欢的，普通人无法拒绝只是因为他们发现不了而已。

“不要读我的意识，Luka。”Carlos从团战里残血逃跑，又一次切断了又一次来自Luka的探测，“你想知道什么可以直接问我。” Luka对他的探测越来越频繁了，而且越来越喜欢挑那种他正在集中精力做其他事的时候搞突然袭击。不得不承认Luka确实聪明，一个人如果集中精力做另一件事，就会在其他事情上疏于防范，Luka的策略是对的。但Carlos的意识不是那么容易窥测的，作为死灵法师，他在这方面有本能的敏锐，无论他在做什么，做多紧张的事情，都不会疏忽到被Luka趁虚而入。

“我没想知道什么，我只是在练习而已。”Luka狡黠地回答。

Carlos毫不怀疑他在说谎，“坏孩子，不说实话的话，是会受到惩罚的。”这局游戏快结束了，他有的是时间和精力来惩罚不诚实的魅魔。

“什么样的惩罚呢？”Luka拖着长音，语气懒懒洋洋，“是打算切断给我的能量供给，还是……”

没错，对魅魔来说，切断能量供给才是最好的惩罚，但是从Carlos的角度出发，恶狠狠地把不听话的家伙干到翻白眼是他比较喜欢的一种方式，虽然这会给魅魔提供额外的能量，但这又不是坏事。

Luka的声音里有不同寻常的浓重情欲和诱惑，显然他知道Carlos的一贯手段无论如何不会选择前者，所以他简直是邀请Carlos对他进行惩罚。Carlos想了想前一天晚上的翻云覆雨，倒有些诧异了：“最近能量消耗有这么大吗？训练赛压力大？”

“也不是……”Luka实话实说。他本可以撒谎，他知道自己如果撒谎说训练赛压力太大Carlos也不会深究，一定会满足他。但他不想说谎。Carlos前一天跟他做得很凶，他汲取到了足够的能量，这会他一点都不缺这些，但他还是想做爱，想和Carlos做。

“那你是？”Carlos有些困惑。

“想被你惩罚，不可以吗，爸爸？”Luka坦然地说了出来。

“可以，当然可以，但是让我看看我的小宝贝有多诚恳吧。”

得到许可的Luka钻进了Carlos桌子底下，拉开了他的裤子拉链。和性爱有关的一切都是魅魔所擅长的，口交当然也包括在内，何况这不是他第一次用嘴取悦Carlos了，他轻车熟路。

Carlos享受着Luka的服务，唯一不好的地方在电流般刺激的快感太影响操作了。但这不重要，一局排位而已，相比Luka提供的销魂享受，输赢根本不值一提。

Luka耐心地吮吸和吞吐着Carlos的阴茎，刺激着柱身，用舌尖舔过囊袋，刺激着最敏感的位置。Carlos早就结束了游戏，坐在椅子上享受着来自Luka的讨好。Luka的口腔温暖湿润，紧紧包裹住阴茎的时候让Carlos感觉自己的脑子都快被这只魅魔给吸走了。

Luka熟悉Carlos的身体，知道如何给他最大的快乐，也知道他的临界点在哪里。他就在Carlos达到极乐的那一刻之前停了下来，手指还不安分地摸着Carlos鼓胀的双球。

任谁在接近高潮时又生生被打断都不会高新的，Carlos暴躁起来，忍不住骂了脏话：“Luka？见鬼，你他妈的在干什么？” 

“操我吧。”Luka直白地说，语气竟然清醒又认真。

“什么？”Carlos的脑子还有些晕，不仅仅是因为刚才被口交的快感，其实倒不如说他反而是被Luka突如其来的认真给弄晕了。

“操我吧，Carlos。我想被你干。”Carlos重复了一遍，语气又染上了一层欲望，“求你了，爸爸。”他最后还是用上了这个最羞耻但最能勾起Carlos冲动的称呼。

“为什么？你究竟想要什么？不是能量补给吗？”Carlos反而冷静了下来。

Luka摇头，“我想要你。操！我他妈的只是想要你，想要你操我而已。”他有些烦躁起来，“这都不可以吗？我能从你这里获得的只是能量补给吗？”

“当然，当然可以。”看着烦躁的Luka，Carlos于心不忍。为什么不呢？他喜欢Luka，也想要Luka，既然Luka想要他，即使不为能量补给也想要他，那为什么不呢？

Carlos伸手把Luka从桌子下面拉了出来，让他跨坐在自己腿上和自己面对面。他的手插进Luka发间温柔地搅动着，把一脸委屈的Luka拉向自己，吻住了他因为沮丧而微微撅起的唇。他们吻得越来越动情，身体扭动着紧贴在一起，呼吸逐渐粗重起来，开始有细微的呻吟在接吻的间隙从喉间溢出。

他们终于需要一些空气的时候才分开，唾液拉出的银丝从舌尖坠落。Carlos把Luka打横抱起，放到了床上。他脱掉了Luka身上宽松的T恤和棉质的内裤，将两根手指伸进了Luka的后穴。魅魔的身体总是适合交合，何况Luka早就动了情，这时甬道已经湿润到泛滥成灾，不需要任何扩张，只需要填满和抚慰。Carlos没有耽误时间，直接捅了进去。

终于获得满足的魅魔在被填满时发出了一声喟叹，Carlos也沉迷在这具肉体带给他的快感中，迫不及待地动了起来。一寸寸撑开Luka的身体让Carlos有一种控制权带来的快感，他知道这是属于他的，他对这一切有绝对的控制权和所有权。

有弹性的甬道紧紧包裹着Carlos的阴茎，在他后退时一寸寸挽留，又在他进入时贴服上来拼命吮吸。沉迷于情欲的Luka主动用腿环上了Carlos的腰，他的目光开始迷离，嘴唇无意识地微微张开。

Carlos低头亲吻他的男孩，从额头，到鼻子，到嘴，继续往下，色气地舔弄刺激着Luka胸口凸起的两点。在那里留下发亮的水痕。

“唔……”Luka呻吟着，牵引过Carlos的手，祈求他帮助自己到达巅峰。Carlos将Luka的手和他的阴茎一起握住，缓缓撸动起来。Luka的身体因为前后同时的刺激而越发绷紧了，吸得Carlos也快要坚持不住。

“给我吧，Carlos。射在我里面，我想要你射在我身体里。”Luka开始胡乱地说着“让我高潮吧，让我去吧……”

Luka动情又迷失的样子让Carlos根本控制不住，只觉得眼前发白，便在巨大的高潮中射了出来。

Carlos高潮的同时，一丝难以被察觉的银丝在他被白光覆盖的意识里一闪而逝。高潮带来的快感让人无暇顾及其他，这才是精神领域最疏于防范的时刻。Carlos惊觉自己没有及时阻挡Luka突如其来的精神探测，虽然他立刻封闭了自己的意识，但他肯定Luka看到什么。显然Luka是故意的，Carlos觉得Luka已经有一点令他毛骨悚然了，为了看到他的意识，甚至选择在他高潮的时候突然发难，且为此不惜引诱他做爱。

但是他不确定Luka究竟看到了什么。连他自己都不知道Luka究竟看到了什么，这还真是魅魔的技能。

高潮之后的Luka瘫软地躺在床上，眼角有一滴眼泪。

“Luka。” Carlos急切地俯身注视Luka的眼睛，“你看到了什么？”他不知道Luka的眼泪是做爱时的生理性泪水还是因为刚才看到了什么。

Carlos的语气里满是担忧，反而让Luka越发心寒。他在Carlos的意识里看见了他自己，但是在他身后，有另一个影子。这个身影他再熟悉不过，他曾经无数次变作这个人的样子，诱惑Carlos，讨得一夜欢好。作为魅魔他原本不该在乎这些，他应该去勾引很多人，却不必在乎这些人的想法。但自从那一次习得了人类的情感后，他开始变得在乎，他想要独占Carlos，他曾觉得自己成功了。当他不用变幻外表可以用本相吸引Carlos和自己上床的时候他觉得自己能取代Enrique在Carlos心里的位置。但他发现这个影子依然没有散去，虽然只有淡淡的轮廓，却几乎将他笼罩和掩盖住。在队友的意识里读到的信息在这一刻终于被证实，他不甘心非要刨根问底显得无比讽刺，最终还是反噬了他自己。

你在担心什么？你在怕什么？Luka想着，然后做出了一个决定。“爸爸……”Luka勾起嘴角讽刺地笑了笑，有气无力却冰冷地问，“如果我说我要换个队伍，你会允许吗？”

Carlos允许与否其实并不重要，现在的Luka可以用选手的身份和队伍管理层直接展开讨论，合理运用规则，队伍也没有办法强留住他。

所以无论Carlos是怎么想的，Luka还是在情人节那天搬了出去，几天之后出现在了Millenium的官宣里，和他一起离队加入Millenium的还有他们的AD选手Kasper，这件事想起来都令Carlos恨得咬牙切齿。Luka还真是出息了，竟然还能带着其他选手一起跑路了。这算什么？私奔吗？ 

Luka离开后，Carlos这里的情况变得麻烦起来。Carlos已经不可能自己回去打中单了，只能找其他人来填补这个位置。但是谁都不能和Luka相比，Carlos清楚地意识到这一点，这个位置上没有任何人能展现出和Luka一样的实力、天赋以及未来的无限可能性。他不止一次幻想着，Luka如果还在的话，他们未来可以走多远。无论Luka要做什么他都会给与支持，鼎力相助。他毫不怀疑他们能一起走到最高的舞台上。但他现在没有Luka了。

不仅如此，那之后的每天夜里他又只能独自入眠。有时候Luka会出现在他的梦境里，但他知道那是他自然发生的梦境，并非由魅魔操控。Carlos倒是不介意如果Luka愿意操控他的梦境，或者在他梦里现身。为此他撤掉了房间的一切魔咒封印。但Luka自离开后便再也没有回来过，没有来找过他，没有影响过他的梦境，一次都没有。

如果他梦见了Luka，那只是他自己梦见了Luka而已。

而且Carlos很快发现他的梦境又开始孕育新的魅魔。但这一次，他打散了这只还没有凝聚出意识的能量体。因为他知道，Luka是独一无二的，没有别的任何可以代替他。

2015年EU CS春季赛，没有Luka在身边的Carlos再次遇见了Enrique。Enrique带着他的OG拿下了冠军，晋级EU LCS。一往无前地甚至无暇停下脚步来与他打个招呼。那是当然啦，OG里拥有甚至EU LCS顶级战队都可望而不可求的明星选手，他们急着去世界赛上证明自己，次级联赛不过是路过而已，大明星们都很忙，谁又会在意这个多次冲击EU LCS不成功的落魄人呢。

OG夺冠那天Carlos在夜里做了一个很糟糕的噩梦。具体是什么他醒来之后也记不清了，只记得Luka和Enrique反复在他梦里交替出现。他起来洗了把冷水脸，然后看到手机上经理发来的消息，让他立刻赶到基地，有突发事件需要和他谈。

走近基地时Carlos就觉得有些不对劲，他感觉前方有一种他很熟悉的气息，甚至视野里都出现了一层朦胧的金色。他潜入巫师特有的视界，这可以让他屏蔽现实中的无生命体，直接接看到能量体。

在他们训练室的位置，有一团金色的闪光。很显然，那是契约的光芒，而携带着这个契约的，就只有一种可能——他的Luka回来了。操操操，为什么会这样？Carlos有些不相信正在发生的事，带着狂乱地心跳推开了训练室的门。

他的猜测在他推开门眼见为实之后得到了确认。春季赛结束之后选手们都陆续回家了，只有约他过来的经理还在基地里，外加突然出现的不速之客。

Luka垂着头坐在电竞椅上，还带着卫衣的帽子，看起来精神不太好。他在听到Carlos推开门后脱下帽子，勾起嘴角笑了笑：“Hi，Carlos。”

他笑得很勉强，脸色很差，眼睛下面挂着巨大的黑眼圈，嘴唇发白干裂。看起来像是大病未愈或者一周没睡过觉似的，总之一眼能看出健康状况极其糟糕，虽然一般人也不知道这种事为何会发生。

Carlos一眼就看出了问题的所在。这只魅魔是打算饿死自己吗？他一边心疼一边在心里骂。

“我刚才和Luka聊过了，他表示愿意回来。”经理开门见山，“我猜也许你们还需要聊一聊？”

“不必了，”Carlos干脆地说，“他和你都同意那就行了。”

但经理也并不准备久留，“也行吧，反正我在这里没别的事了，我先走了。你们走的时候记得关灯关门。”他说完就离开了，反正他在这里确实没事干，主要的工作就是和Luka确认归队，既然事情确认了，他还急着回去享受假期呢。

Carlos目送经理离开后转头看向Luka：“有什么事我们回去说？”

Luka点了点头，他的神态还是很萎靡，但残存的能量还能支撑他跟Carlos一起回去。

回到房间之后Carlos谨慎地拉上了窗帘，无论他们之后要做什么，都不是什么适合见人的事。

Luka从进门开始就一声不吭地坐在床上，目光都有些呆滞。Carlos脱掉他衣服的时候也完全没有反抗。Carlos的右手上凝出一个法阵后开始在Luka身上游走，从背脊到胸口。这是一个检测魔法，能让Carlos了解Luka的身体状态。魔法透过皮肤传递进身体里的感觉有些微妙，Luka对能量的极端渴求让任何魔法与他的接触都成了最要命的挑逗，何况与Carlos有过那么多次之后早就食髓知味，他苍白的脸上泛起了一阵不正常的潮红。

Luka的身体因为能量吸收不规律和过度透支而受损严重。幸好魅魔本身就是能量体，所以吸收足够的能量后恢复速度也很惊人，不会造成永久不可逆的损伤。Carlos收起法阵怒道：“操，你这么多天是怎么活下来的？”他语气生硬，几乎有责怪的意思。他当然想责怪Luka，责怪他离开，也责怪他离开之后竟然不知道好好照顾自己。

Luka只是摇头，他显然不想在这时候说这些。

“那现在你……”

Luka点了点头。

他们心照不宣，而且一秒都不想多等。

嘴唇急切地贴在一起，Carlos舔舐着Luka干燥的嘴唇。他不知道Luka是否是因为对能量的渴求，但他等这一刻太久了。热切的拥吻中Carlos脱掉了Luka还穿着的碍事的裤子，草草扩张了几下就掏出自己硬挺的性器捅进Luka的身体。

许久没被满足的身体刚刚被填满，Luka就大声呻吟起来，像一只真正的魅魔一样回应着，整个人蛇一样缠到Carlos身上。这是Luka诞生以来最失控的一次，过去，就是在他最懵懂稚嫩只有本能的时候，也从未做出过如此露骨的动作。Carlos知道机会不常有，如果不是因为这段时间过得艰难，Luka绝不会露出这么急切的神色，而且这一次喂饱他之后，以后再要见到这样的Luka的都难，所以他刻意不急着给Luka满足。他熟悉Luka的身体，也知道怎样的挑逗和戏弄能让他获得快感但远远不够满足，被虚空和渴求反复折磨。

隔靴搔痒的性爱是最残酷的折磨，Luka难耐地摇头：“Carlos，别整我了。”他迎合着Carlos的节奏挺着腰，试图让Carlos抚慰他最敏感的位置，但Carlos偏偏每次都坏心地避开。

Carlos不怀好意地笑起来：“告诉我，小宝贝，为什么想通回来了？”这个问题刚出口，Luka的脸就红得越发不正常。

才从性爱里获得了一点能量的Luka就立刻恢复了平时的傲慢，没好气地瞪了Carlos一眼：“操，你现在能不能别说这个。” 

虽然气势回来了，但他的身体依然虚弱。他们接吻时Carlos濡湿了Luka的嘴唇，但没过几秒钟那里又变回发白干裂的状态，能量缺乏造成的损伤不是物理手段能修补的，看得Carlos都不忍心做得太过分，于是有节奏地深深浅浅进出起来，舒服得让Luka发出满意的叹息。

魅魔的身体很快因为需要能量而不断收紧，死命吮吸着Carlos那根东西，Carlos倒不担心被吸干的问题，反正以他的法力这也不可能发生。但Luka过于紧绷的身体让进出都变得困难，他不得不用另一个吻安抚心急的魅魔，在接吻间隙低声安慰：“放松，Luka，放松。”他反复耐心顶弄研磨着Luka的敏感点，Luka全身颤抖起来，更用力地抱住Carlos，整个挂在了Carlos身上，力气大到Carlos甚至支撑不住自己。

他们干脆搂着在床上滚了一圈，Carlos舒服地躺在床上，任由Luka骑在他身上取悦自己，拿走任何他想要的一切。

魅魔起伏的频率近乎疯狂，无所顾忌地享用着Carlos杵在他身体里那根粗硬的东西，用来满足自己的快乐。

Carlos双手交叠在脑后，看着Luka坐在他身上表演，淫荡地摸胸，扭腰，自慰。在他觉得看够表演之后又重新把Luka压回床上。他才不想管Luka是不是吸够了，魅魔可以是永远都不满足的。但他快高潮了，他要先满足自己。Luka的脸色好了不少，Carlos之前的心疼也烟消云散，反而是对Luka离开的愤怒重新在心里浮现出来，他打算好好跟Luka算账了。Luka被压在床上动弹不得，他加快了进出的频率，要把这几个月的怒火都发泄出来。他用尽全身力气往Luka身体最深处撞，再整根退出来，重新撞进去，每一下都狠狠碾过Luka的敏感点，把他撞得晃动，让他近乎疯狂。激烈的拍打声一下一下，不断重复。即使是魅魔，被这样征伐都有些受不了，Luka全身瘫软地陷进床里，眼睛都睁不开。

看着Luka狼狈的模样，Carlos忍不住在Luka脸上落下一连串的吻，在这间隙里问：“你还走吗？”

Luka只是闭着眼睛摇头。

“好吧。”Carlos心满意足地射了出来。

这是他们最狂野的一场性爱，但饶是如此也只把Luka喂了个七分饱。他们都没有体力继续下去，于是后续的能量补充就换成了简单的魔法能量注入，毕竟Carlos的魔力可是远强于体力的。

补充完魔力之后Carlos又检查了一遍Luka的身体，确认一切都正常之后，才问：“现在能说说你这几个月的经历吗？”

Luka犹豫一会了，还是开了口。他这几个月过得更加不顺利，首先当然是队伍的成绩问题。但很快这甚至都变成了小问题。接下去他面对的就是能量问题。虽然他知道应该如何通过梦境和性交来吸收能量，但还是遇见了无法克服的麻烦。普通人是无法供给他这么多能量的，如果要获得足够的能量，他每天都得去好几个人的梦里进行汲取，也就是说无论是梦境还是现实，他得每天和不止一个人做爱才能保证正常的生活——这对于普通的魅魔来说很正常，魅魔本就为此而生，一直在永不停止地做爱，需要并且享受和无数人性交的快乐。

但对于Luka来说成了大问题，他不能对队友下手，他不能让队友和他之间发展出这种关系，和道德伦理无关，他只是不想影响队伍状态——如果队友之间存在这种关系的话，很难说会不会影响到彼此的发挥。而且，还是考虑到队伍状态，他也绝不可能把队友都吸到萎靡不振。

那他就只有一种选择——去找尽量多的陌生人来满足自己。

但是Luka发现他做不到。不是能力上做不到，而是他不愿意。他试过进入陌生人的梦境，和他们发生关系。但是这让他觉得不舒服，他并不喜欢和陌生人这样。所以在那段时间里，他只有在实在快撑不下去的时候才会胡乱找个人来让自己多坚持一会。这让他的状态变得很差，完全无法好好比赛。

所以他只有两种选择，一种是做一只真正的魅魔，放任自己每天和足够多的人做爱，另一种就是找到一个像Carlos这样的人。这对他来说等于是没有选择，于是他只能回到Gamers2。

Carlos听完Luka的经历之后笑到喘不过气：“我的天呐，你在开玩笑吗？你真是一只魅魔吗？”

Luka没好气地瞪了他一眼：“如果你希望我是的话，我倒不介意再努力一下。”

“算了，不用了，只要你乖乖留在这里，你爸爸我就勉为其难大发慈悲好好照顾你好了。”Carlos用他一贯自大的语气夸下海口。

“那可真是谢谢你了，爸爸。”这一次，轮到Luka咬牙切齿了。

Luka不得不承认，他和Carlos成了共生的关系，他需要Carlos为他提供能量，而且他迷恋Carlos；Carlos也需要他，需要他为队伍带来成绩，也需要他来解决夜晚的寂寞——也许还需要他来解决对Enrique的邪念，但Luka离开过一次后Carlos就再也没有让他变成Enrique的样子。或许Carlos只是想用这种方式让他好受一点，Luka不太确定。

他们不约而同地避开了相关的话题，谁都没有再提起Enrique。Luka不再窥视Carlos的意识，也不问Carlos到底怎么看待自己。Carlos更是从来不说起这些。他们之间的关系就简简单单地维持在白天一个是选手，一个是战队管理，晚上一起上床，在床上也绝口不提那些话题，虽然偶尔会说一些挑逗的情话，但至少Luka从来没有往心里记。他们讨论最多的是游戏和比赛。Luka会分享自己对游戏战术的想法，Carlos则会说对队伍未来的规划，他们侧重不同，但目的统一，就是为了能拿到更好的成绩，仅此而已。

在他们的共同努力下，队伍的状态越来越稳定，终于顺利拿到了EU LCS名额。

EU LCS对于Luka来说是一个全新的世界，一个更广阔的世界。赛事重要性和难度上的变化不消多说，这种即使是普通人都有目共睹。对于Luka来说，从魅魔的角度而非普通人或者选手角度来观察EU LCS的话，顶级联赛相比次级联赛有更多的能力者。他甚至还发现了另一只魅魔Marcin。Marcin是一只天生的高阶魅魔，比从梦境里诞生的他要强不少，他对这种同类有很大的好感和兴趣。而且Jankos的长相实在太容易勾起魅魔的本性了。

但是Marcin对Luka就不那么友善了，两个人几乎无时无刻不在斗嘴，一起坐上分析桌的时候Marcin也一口一个“新人”地嘲讽，让Luka认为他在内涵自己什么。他最开始并不确定Marcin是不是跟他同种族相斥，还是只是单纯喜欢开玩笑嘲讽别人。当然他后来弄清楚了绝对是后者，因为他决定跟Marcin摊牌的时候Marcin甚至还不知道他也是个魅魔，令Luka很惊讶他这么无知究竟是如何幸存许久的，最后只能归结为高阶种就是天生强大，让Luka非常羡慕。

Luka不仅和Marcin成了朋友，还和很多其他人，无论是普通人还是能力者都相处愉快。毕竟魅魔的天赋和本能让这些都变得容易，他当年在Gamers2时就能顺利做到这些，那之后更是经验丰富挥洒自如。

当然最关键的还是比赛。Luka用实际行动证明了Carlos当年没有看错他。即使他们只是新队伍，Luka只是一个新人，但他确实是可以把队伍带到巅峰，走得更远的那个人。他们刚刚进入EU LCS就爆发出了极大的能量，摧枯拉朽所向披靡。终于在第四周的时候，他们要面对Enrique的队伍，Origen。

Luka从Millenium回去之后，Enrique就成了他和Carlos之间心照不宣的禁忌，他们默契地都不再提起。

但如果在后台遇见Enrique的话，那就是另一回事。

遇见Enrique的时候Luka正在和Carlos交流战术，他们都太过专心，所以没有注意其他，在路过OG休息室的时候，Enrique刚好推门而出。他们不可能不自然地回避，只能任其发展。

Carlos搂过Luka的肩，用他一贯夸张的语气向Enrique介绍他们队伍的天才中单，欧洲赛区冉冉升起的新人明星：“Hi，Enrique，好久不见。你还没见过Luka吧？我们的中单，我们队伍的宝贝。他超级有天赋，以后一定会取代你当年在中路的传奇地位哦。”他的语气热烈到有一些不自然，也许别人没有意识到，但是Luka敏锐地捕捉到了，那种刻意的炫耀只不过衬托出了他想掩盖的心虚而已。

Enrique友善地笑笑，回答说：“我看过他的比赛，确实优秀。你真幸运Carlos。也许我们可以等着看他发光的那一天。”

Luka不得不承认，Enrique是个很有魅力的人，在和他面对面的第一眼Luka就明白了为什么Carlos会如此迷恋他。他没有用能力去探测Enrique，因为一切都太明显了，他不是一个魅魔，不是一个能力者，他只是一个普通人，但他的魅力是天生的，他优秀又善意，让人很难不喜欢他。

但Luka不是一个人，他是一个迷恋Carlos的魅魔。迷恋是相当排他的。如果Luka不迷恋Carlos的话，他自问自己也会喜欢上Enrique，但是现实没有给他这个机会。他诞生于Carlos的梦境，对Carlos有天生的依赖，他诞生后第一个认识的就是Carlos，并且在很长一段时间里都只认识Carlos。甚至可以这么说，在他最重要的那段时间里，Carlos就是他的全世界，这让他很难不迷恋Carlos。

所以即使他承认Enrique是个有魅力的人，却还是把OG的一切都当做对手。而且几次交手之后他就明了，赛场上的Origen确实会给他们最强劲的威胁，要让G2这辆战车开得稳当，他们必须彻底摧毁OG这个对手。

Luka的注意力被OG的下路所吸引。他知道那对下路对于OG来说意味着什么。

最困难的不是和这对下路的谈判。对方只是普通人，而作为魅魔，他在这种事情上无往不利。利用自己的天赋博得对方的好感和信赖，然后再说动他们答应自己，一切都非常顺利。这不是他第一次这么做，当年带着Kasper一起离开Gamers2加入Millenium给他开了个好头，积攒了经验，让他在游说OG下路时更加得心应手。

最困难的也许是说服Carlos接纳他们。

G2春季赛夺冠那天的庆功宴上，Carlos醉得忘乎所以。他是真的高兴，但也许也因为有些别的情绪。Luka不知道。重回G2之后他和Carlos之间就达成了默契，他不再探测Carlos的想法。

把Carlos弄回去花了Luka不少力气，他的魔法造诣并没有特别好，只会魅魔擅长的精神类法术而已，在物理问题上帮不上忙。而Carlos，显然是愿意享受一下醉酒的快感，所以完全没有动用魔法来处理他自己的情况。

推开门后Luka直接把Carlos拉进了浴室，浑身酒味的人实在得清洗一下，否则Luka是受不了和他同床的。何况Luka还有其他打算。

给浴室蓄水的时候Luka帮Carlos脱掉了衣服。Carlos作为老板，今天特意穿了整套的西服，脱起来也比T恤麻烦多了。耐心地一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，解开皮带，脱掉裤子，醉酒的人似乎没什么欲望，但Luka已经把自己玩进去了。但这还为时尚早。

在浴缸蓄到足够多的水之后，Luka把Carlos搬了进去。Carlos舒服地靠坐在浴缸里，享受着热水和Luka的服务。

Luka并不擅长这个，他之前从来没试过，这次算是一时兴起。他很青涩，却很仔细。他不想操之过急，作为魅魔，他未免忍得太辛苦了。

Carlos舒舒服服地放任自己沉浸于酒醉状态。法师如果真的需要，可以永远不喝醉，死灵法师尤其如此。但有时候醉酒是一种很舒服的状态，那种眩晕的飘然感和没有理由的快乐可以忘掉一切烦恼。更别提还有热水澡和来自别人的侍弄。Luka的手指游走在他的皮肤上，一寸一寸地触摸，从脖颈，到胸口，到下腹，Luka避开了最关键的位置，直接跳到大腿。大腿内侧也足够敏感，而Luka的尖仿佛燃着一团火，摸过肌肤的时候会引燃身体里潜伏的热度。Carlos觉得有些热。醉酒让他并没有很快速进入状态，但是他的小魅魔不着急，他也不着急。

终于，Luka不得不回到刚才被他跳过的地方。半软的性器蛰伏在水中，还有没有完全抬头，酒精就是这点不好。但Luka很熟悉那里，知道如何唤醒Carlos的欲望。在手里挤满沐浴露之后，Luka握住那根东西仔细清洗，没有放过每一个细节，顶端的开口，他用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩挲；冠端下方的软沟，他用手指反复搓弄；凸起的略显狰狞的血管，他用手心轻柔地摩擦。Carlos整个人往下滑了一点，让自己能躺得更舒服，他享受的声音散在氤氲的水汽里。Luka满意地感觉到那根东西在自己手里逐渐有了抬头的迹象，变得硬挺。

Carlos哼出一声叹息，对Luka张开双臂。那意思再明显不过。Luka笑了起来，脱掉自己的衣服爬了进去。

他没有喝酒，而且作为魅魔，他对情欲更为敏锐，在帮Carlos手淫时自己已经忍到了双腿打颤，当然不想再耽误。魅魔的身体不用做什么扩张，他扶住Carlos挺立的东西，对准自己的后穴，然后缓缓坐了下去。坐到底之后他扑进Carlos怀里，给了他一个拥抱。

“算是夺冠庆祝吗？”Carlos在他耳边问，嘴里的酒气扑进Luka的鼻子里。

“算吧。”Luka含糊地说。算什么不重要，无论有没有理由他们都会做爱。找一个冠冕堂皇的理由有时候过于多此一举。

他很快撑起身体，前后晃动起来，寻找想要的感觉。Carlos依然没动，继续享受着Luka的服务。Luka很快找到了自己想要的角度，让身体里的那根东西能随着他的每一个动作都蹭过他的敏感点。之前忍耐了太久的他没花多少时间就达到了第一次高潮。

但是Carlos那根东西在他身体里依然滚烫坚硬，显然Carlos还不够，远远不够。Luka也不准备下来。就坐在那里用自己因为高潮而有节奏收缩的甬道继续夹着Carlos的阴茎不断吮吸。在热水和魅魔暖软身体的双重刺激下，Carlos舒服得眯起了眼睛，他想要拉长这份享受，好好享用这只主动讨好的小魅魔。对于擅长精神控制的法师来说，控制自己的身体也只需要一些小小的手段而已，今天的他既然不需要体力，那大可以继续玩下去。

Luka依然耐心地用自己的身体刺激着Carlos插在他身体里的那根东西，他的手探入水中，把Carlos沉甸甸的囊袋捧在手里，轻轻玩弄揉捏。这终于有了效果，Carlos的性器抽搐了一下，Luka的身体能敏锐感觉到这根东西的每一个动作，当然知道那是Carlos快要忍耐不住的预兆。

但是出乎Luka意料的是，Carlos比他想得更加耐心，更加难以取悦。他不确定是不是酒精的关系，但他骑了足够久的时间，Carlos依然没有缴械的意思，看起来如果Carlos愿意，他们可以这样玩到天荒地老。

Luka还在想如何让Carlos别玩他的时候，Carlos先开了口：“想要奖励？说吧，你想要什么？”

Luka没想到自己的计划和讨好都那么明显得被看在眼里，但是想了想自己的筹码，还是安下心开口：“之前你说过，只要能有更好的成绩，我做什么你都会支持我的对吗？”

“对。”

“我要OG下路。”Luka一字一顿认真地说。他说话的时候也没停下自己腰上的动作，晃得自己话都说不稳，出口全是气声，听起来有些咬牙切齿，Carlos倒被他搞得心神动荡。

但他还是努力让自己的意识清醒过来：“为什么？”

Luka耸耸肩，一副你这问题多余的架势。这个问题当然多余，任何有眼睛的人都看得出Zven和mithy的实力，这可是西方最佳下路。

“好吧。”Carlos换了个说法，“我当然知道他们强，但是有必要吗？你们不是在他们手里拿到冠军了吗？”

Luka能感觉到Carlos已经在动用魔力消除酒精影响了，他不知道自己的身体还能给Carlos多少影响，何况他也得考虑自己的体力问题，干脆消极怠工起来。

“但如果有了他们，我们可以走更远，在更大的舞台上也会更有竞争力。而且OG很强，不把这对下路带走，我们没有把握永远赢他们。一个削弱对手增强自己的机会不是吗？”他说得有条不紊，并且有信心Carlos无法反驳他。那态度认真到仿佛身体里没有插着Carlos勃起的阴茎，他们就维持着做爱的姿势开始在浴缸里讨价还价。

“你知道如果我们把他们挖过来，Enrique就彻底不会原谅我了。”Carlos半睁着眼看向Luka，“这才是你的真实目的吧？”

Luka之前没想过Carlos会一眼看穿并点破他的真实目的，但他也没浪费哪怕一秒钟的时间来考虑说谎，干干脆脆就承认了下来：“是。但是你也知道我说得没错，如果他们加入G2，队伍的实力，以及之后的可能性会如何，这不是我信口开河。”反正他说的都是真话。

Carlos没有说话，他没有反驳，显然在认真思考着Luka的提议。

“那确实会让你和他彻底玩完。但也确实会让队伍变得更强。两个都是事实。你知道我的目的，但选择权在你，是Enrique，还是G2？”Luka毫不退让地看这Carlos，一句接着一句，不给喘息的余地，这是他回来之后他们第一次聊到Enrique，而第一次他们必须一起面对这个难题的时候，摆在面前的就是赤裸的野心和欲望，直白的选择，无法避开的矛盾。他没有掩盖自己真正的目的，他没有说谎，他把事实一条条摆出来，最后如他说的，选择权在Carlos。但两者不能兼得，他相信他能猜到Carlos的决定。

Carlos叹了口气。抱住Luka从浴缸里站了起来。突然失去重心的Luka慌乱中只能扑进Carlos怀里，手臂缠住了他的脖子。重力带来的突然下坠感让这一下进的很深，Luka立刻尖叫出声。

Carlos打开排水和花洒，把Luka推到背靠墙壁，撞得他背后生疼，背脊遽然接触到冰冷湿滑的瓷砖令Luka打了个哆嗦，Carlos没有等他喘一口气就恶狠狠地顶弄起来，这样野蛮的动作并没有多少快感，Luka反而觉得痛快。他还从没见过Carlos如此阴郁失控的样子，但Carlos这样的反应让他更有把握。

他知道Carlos根本没得选，无处发泄的怒火恰恰证明了他被困住了，困在了自己对胜利的执念上，那可能才是他唯一在乎的。Luka自问如果有其他人能为Carlos带来胜利，他应该也会毫不犹豫地为此放弃自己——所以自己必须自己做这个决定胜负手的关键，以前是，以后也必须是，这是Luka被干到软了腰时在心里反复想起的东西。

抱着一个人干实在费劲，Carlos决定找个省力的发泄方式。他把Luka放了下来，在他屁股上拍了一下，示意转身。Carlos掐着Luka的腰再次进入了他的身体，Luka的手臂贴在墙上，额头贴在自己手上，勉强达到了一个平衡。Luka的腰被掐得生疼，但他没有吭一声。花洒的水声和抽插时带起的水声在不大的浴室里激起了淫靡的回音。

Carlos毫无章法地不断在他身体里进出着，只是为了发泄一些沉郁，这样的交合他们都不好过，但这一次他们也不是为了快乐。无论他们愿不愿意，Luka还是被刺激得又一次勃起了，他们也在这样的拉扯中距离高潮越来越近。终于，在觉得够了之后Carlos又用力捅了几下，便草草了事射了出来，也根本没有去照顾Luka急需释放的前身。

Luka并不生气，自己解决之后冲干净了手。等他把自己清洗干净擦着头发跨出浴缸的时候，倚在盥洗台上的Carlos接过他手里的浴巾，帮他把头发擦干，然后用浴巾裹住他，把他搂进怀里：“我会去跟他们讨论这件事的。”他给了一个承诺。

Luka闭着眼靠在Carlos肩上无声地笑了，至少最后是他赢了。


End file.
